Dovasary and Jasson Balitong
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: Years After she helped lead a revolution, Aly finds herself winning a bet against kiprioth and being the maid of honor at her best friends wedding with her brother staring back at her as the best man. one shot.


Dovasary and Jasson Balitong

Tricksters Queen by Tamora Pierce

Aly Woke as a familiar, crisp voice whispered into her ear, _who would have thought our girl would have fallen for the youngest son of the Conté line._

"I did" Aly Grumbled, half asleep as she snuggled in closer to Nawat "In fact I'm pretty sure you owe me something for it".

"Why of course that is why I have come, my dear" replied Kyprioth cheekily.

"So why are you so chipper" Aly said, rolling over and eyeing him warily, suddenly alert.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" the god said, a familiar devilish grin covering his before it faded. He continued "anyways, there is my end of the bargain" he said, as he gestured to a pile of roughly twenty books on a table across the room as Nawat slept on in peace.

Carefully getting out of bed, without waking her husband, Aly walked over to the table picking up the first book, _Alanna the First Adventure before_ she said"You gave them titles".

"What? No, you think I would trouble myself with writing them." Kyprioth scoffed, looking offended before he continued "No, they were written by one who can see through the wall between this realm and her own. You'll find them very detailed and accurate though."

"There are other realms?" Aly blurted out, as her curiosity took the better of her "and they watch and document us?"

"More or less" the god answered, seemingly amused "but you need not concern yourself over that. Now you must excuse me, I shall see you later Aly bright eyes." Kyprioth finished, as disappeared with a wink.

Later that afternoon Aly found herself waiting in a pavilion, with her best friend and monarch, Dovasary Balitong, as they watched their close family and friends including, many royal families from all over, arrive to the small family and friends' ceremony, that Dove and her fiancé Jasson Conté had insisted on.

Dove turned to Aly and smiled nervously as she asked her maid of honor "so how are my flower girls and my ring bearer?".

Reminded of her family, a look of pure happiness flashed across Aly's face and a chuckle passed her lips as she said, "I left them with Nawat". Then she paused for a second as a broad and amused grin spread across her face, before she continued evenly "So they're probably relieving themselves all over the palace gardens."

This sent Dove into a fit of giggles with Aly soon joining in, and their uncontrolled laughter only intensified when the triplets and their father walked into the pavilion.

Aly walked down the isle with her brother Alan, the best man, before she smiled at him and joined Sarai, who was Dove's bridesmaid.

Aly turned to watch Queen Thayet and King Jonathon of Tortall escort their youngest son down the isle before they sat down.

Just then the bridal song started to play. First out were the ring bearers one being Roald and Shinko's daughter, Lianokami, and the other being Junim, Aly and Nawat's only son. Then came the flower girls who were Ochobai and Ulasu Crow, Aly and Nawat's Daughters. Closely following them came Dove escorted by Duchess Winnamine, under Dove's insistence in the absence of her father.

Dove and Jace stood Hand-in-Hand as the Mithros priest who performed the ceremony because no one of the copper isles wanted to offend Kyprioth, their patron god, by claiming priesthood on his behalf, began the ceremony.

The Priest went on and on about this sacred union between the kingdoms of Tortall and the Copper Isles, as it was unknown to him that this large council of nobles, mages, warriors and royalty was here to celebrate the union between two people deeply in love who just happen to booth be royalty of different countries. The two countries had been entirely at peace since Dove had taken the throne back from the cruel luarin rulers known as the Rittevon.

Once the priest was done babbling about the union he gestured to the two ring bearers and Junim brought his ring to Jace who put it on dove's finger smiling like a mad man. Then Lianokami brought dove her ring who placed it on Jace's ring finger and a wide and happy smile took over her face.

As they finished the priest announced loudly "I now pronounce Dovasary Balitong and Jasson Conté, man and wife". Just as they started to kiss and the priest said "you may kiss the bride" the sky lit on fire in a beautiful array of different flashing colors which eventually faded to a smoke trail that read,

Congratulations

Dovasary and Jasson Balitong

-Kyprioth


End file.
